


Back To The Past

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [102]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2000 Years Is A Long Time, Astrals - Freeform, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Birth, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Ardyn Izunia, Good Somnus Lucis Caelum, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kindness, Love, M/M, Memories, Mentions Mors Lucis Caelum, Mentions Noctis Lucis Caelum, Mentions of Aera Mirus Fleuret, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Protective Somnus Lucis Caelum, Talks of the past, Time - Freeform, mentions minor character death, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: “You think bringing up the past will help maintain our future?” Somnus questioned, taken back by his brother’s sudden urge to bring back painful and fond memories.“I do.” Ardyn confirmed.“Okay.” Somnus stated, deciding it was a better time than any to finally talk everything through. After all, they had only just mended their relationship and regardless of how things played out, they could only be brothers for 10 more years. Somnus intended to make the most of it. “Where do you want to start?”Or: Before the darkness comes, Ardyn and Somnus reflect on their long life and talk about everything that has lead them up to this point.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 30
Kudos: 26





	1. Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a little calmer and a little more relaxed. 
> 
> So you have this! And we all need Ardyn and Somnus bonding in ourlives XD And you get more lore for them :)
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“... I am coming back, Ass Hat. I always do.” Cor smiled weakly, watching Ardyn to see what reaction he was going to have. 

The wall was going up soon. For the next week, while they still had a reasonable amount of sunlight, the people coming in from Tenebrae, Accordo and Niflheim were going to be flooding into the lands of Lucis. Cor was taking a good portion of the guard with him to help him manage the Accordian’s. Once there, he was going to meet up with Weskham at the docks so his friend could lend them a hand. Gilgamesh was to take half the glaives with him to help the people of Tenebrae. When he arrived he was going to meet up with Ravus Nox Fleuret, who had like many others, had completely abandoned the Empire and taken up Lucis’s offer of security. Finally, Nyx was to take the rest of the glaives and meet up with a certain mercenary, Aranea Highwind, who would be leading a minority of the Niflheim people to the safety of the Lucian continent. Emperor Aldercapt was not within that minority. He had point blank refused any help from Lucis and ordered every city within Niflheim into lockdown so none of the nobles could leave. Regis had tried to reason with the man, and offered all the comfort he could spare, but again the offer was rejected and only the poorest of the once great and powerful imperial state was to be granted safety. The man’s attitude towards this horrendous situation deeply upset Cor, as the man was not even allowing the people of his own land a chance at life. However, the thought did nothing to the Marshal emotionally when he compared it to the look his husband was giving him right this second. 

It was heartbreaking. 

“I know….” Ardyn barely said. 

Cor’s eyes softened and he embraced Ardyn, giving him a massive squeeze. “I’ll be back in a week. I’ll have Wesk with me and I won’t let a single daemon near us. I promise.” 

Cor felt Ardyn’s grip on him get tighter as Ardyn let out a deep sigh. “Please, just be safe. I love you so much and it isn’t only me who needs you. Eos needs you to stay alive so you can help everyone.” 

“I got it. I won’t let you down, Your Grace.” Cor nodded, a small smirk appearing on his features. But when he tried to pull away from the hug, Ardyn’s grip only became tighter and Cor knew Ardyn was finding this so difficult. He was finding it hard too. Cor rubbed Ardyn’s back and whispered. “I don’t want to leave you either. I love you so much and I promise on Prom and our marriage I’ll come back.” 

“In one piece.” Ardyn grunted, covering up his sorrow with an order. 

Cor rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, yes, in one piece. Can I have a kiss before I go?” 

Ardyn quickly moved his head and collided their lips together. Their kiss was hard, full of passion and sorrow and it would be their last for at least a couple of days. That was what made this so much worse. Because even if Cor had promised to come back, the danger of the task laid before him was very great. Daemons, Gods and the darkness were the enemy here and all three of them were more powerful than Cor cared to admit. This could be their last kiss, and they wanted to make the most of it. 

When Ardyn did finally pull away, he patted Cor’s uniform down and sniffed. “My Marshal going off to war… I wish I could come with you.” 

“You know you can’t. You are still shaken up by what happened with Noctis and we can’t risk you losing control. You are better off here, where Regis and Clarus can keep an eye on you.”

“I just feel so useless and that all of this is my fault-” 

Cor shook his head and spoke a little sharper then he needed to. “This isn’t your fault. You knew this was going to happen regardless, we all did. If you are going to blame anyone you blame Bahamut, you got that?”

Ardyn laughed. “Oh, you don’t need to tell to me.” 

“And you aren’t useless. Right now, you and Somnus are the most important people on Eos. You are going to save so many lives by holding up that wall, but you need to let me help those lives first. Can you do that?” Cor asked, staring into those beautiful golden eyes. 

Ardyn reluctantly nodded. “I can do that, Marshal Leonis. Only if you come back to me.”

“You need not worry there.” Cor smiled, before giving Ardyn one final kiss as a way to say goodbye. 

Cor put on his helmet, hopped on his motorbike and started to drive towards the exit of the City. He had already said his goodbyes to Regis and Clarus, and as for Prom, Gladio and Ignis, they had left yesterday in order to help the hunters bring all the inhabitants of Lucis closer to the Capital to give way to the incoming horde of people. In that sense, Cor understood why Ardyn was so clingy and not wanting him to leave. He was already preoccupying himself with the boys being away and adding his disappearance into the mix was going to pull a number on his daemon infested head. However, Cor had every faith in Ardyn that he could keep himself together for the world. Whatever happened in the upcoming days, weeks, years, every soul living was going to owe there thanks to his husband and brother-in-law for doing all they could to combat the daemon horde. 

It was just a shame Ardyn could not see it that way.

* * *

“How did we get here, brother dear?” Ardyn asked with a sigh. 

“We both made bad choices and were forced to do things we didn’t want to do.” Somnus replied rather bluntly. 

Ardyn nodded, stroking Cerbie’s back as his dog lay across his legs. The pair were sitting in one of the only rooms of the Citadel that was not occupied and they were trying to rest so that they had enough strength for the long 10 years ahead of them. Ardyn honestly had no idea if he was going to be able to pull this off. Not only was he putting up a wall, he was also subconsciously pushing back the daemons and forcing the strongest of the bunch to stay in the soon to be abandoned countries of Eos. This was going to be such a strain on him, and the thought of not bothering had already crossed his mind more than once. However, Cor and Prompto were being strong. They were stepping up and doing their part for humanity, so that was what Ardyn had to do as well. Even if the majority of the population that he was protecting thought he was still a blood thirsty, evil dwelling, insane monster. 

“Mmmm hmmm. It is just a shame it had to come to this. Our final years of immortality, spent in the dark.” Ardyn lamented, images of the horrors of the night flashing before his eyes. 

Somnus yawned. “Fitting isn’t it though. After everything we have done. Why should our time be anything but shrouded in darkness.” 

“True… or Bahamut is just a dick.” 

Somnus couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes. I very much agree with you there. So… we have a few days before curtains up, what do you want to do?” 

“I want to talk about… Morpheus.” 

“I am sorry?!” Somnus stated, a sudden chill running down his spine. “Why do you want to talk about my dead son?!” 

Ardyn huffed, still petting his three headed dog who was fast asleep. “Not only him. I want to talk about Aera. Mother. Father. The Lucii. Cor. Prompto. The Amicitia family. Noctis. Regis. Mors. Drautos. Lucis. Niflheim. Eos. Everything. Everything that has happened in the last 2000 years. I want… I don’t know, to get a better understanding of what I am protecting. Why we are doing this and how we are going to manage it. This is going to be tough brother. We can’t pretend it won’t be.” 

“You think bringing up the past will help maintain our future?” Somnus questioned, taken back by his brother’s sudden urge to bring back painful and fond memories. 

“I do.” Ardyn confirmed. 

“Okay.” Somnus stated, deciding it was a better time than any to finally talk everything through. After all, they had only just mended their relationship and regardless of how things played out, they could only be brothers for 10 more years. Somnus intended to make the most of it. “Where do you want to start?”

* * *

_“Awwww I could just eat him up he is so cute!” Ardyn beamed, hugging the newly born little Prince in his arms, not allowing Somnus a look in. “I wonder what you are going to be called young man. I have no doubt your mother has picked an amazing name for you.”_

_“That’s if he’ll let her have a say.” Somnus stated, scowling at his brother because he wanted a turn at holding the little baby._

_“He can’t have everything, can he, little one? No he can’t. No he can’t.” Ardyn cood, rocking the baby from side to side._

_Ardyn loved it whenever he got a new niece or nephew. It always brought him so much joy. It was a shame he couldn’t sire his own child really. He would have loved to do just that. But the daemons were nasty little shits and made conception impossible for him. Oh well, he could just spoil the Prince and Princess of Lucis rotten and let their parents deal with the fall out of it._

_“You do realise he is only 2 hours old and he can’t understand a word you are saying.” Somnus was quick to remind his brother._

_“Oh they can. Babies pick up on every little thing you do. That is why it is so important to be gentle, kind and caring towards them.” Ardyn said with a smile._

_“Tell that to his father then.” Somnus scoffed, deciding he would hold the baby later. He had held the Prince for more than an hour anyway and he was just being greedy and entitled._

_“I would rather not.”_

_“Wise choice.”_

_The door to the room suddenly opened and the baby started to stir. Ardyn did what he could to prevent tears from falling down the baby's face, but the person who had entered the room was about to make things worse. A lot worse. Not for the reason either Somnus or Ardyn suspected._

_“Juno’s dead.”_

_Somnus and Ardyn gave each other a painful look. The Queen had died. It shouldn’t be that surprising to the pair anymore. Not many of the queens tended to make it. The power of the Kings growing in their stomach was enough to finish them on their first go, especially if they weren’t of Lucis Caelum descent, e.g. a true Queen of Lucis. Pesithia, Somnus’s first wife, managed four births before his youngest child with her, Flora, finished her off. It was the norm but it still hurt. Because it now ment that this little one was left without his mother._

_Somnus turned to the King and said in a saddened tone. “Mors… I am really sorry. Is there anything Ardyn or I can do for you?”_

_Mors’s face remained unchanged as he stared at the little baby in his uncle’s arms. “Give me my son.”_

_Ardyn did it without question. He and Mors may loathe each other, but even Ardyn could tell Mors was in a state of grief and shock. It was a little surreal to see Mors anything but an entitled tyrant of a man._

_“I am sorry you are going to have to grow up without a mother. I truly am, it wasn’t something I wanted for you.” Mors said in a soft tone, the softest his ancestors had ever heard him use before. The next set of words he spoke, was directed to his ancestor’s more than the baby. “I won’t be marrying again. You won’t have any siblings nor will you be having a step mother. It will be lonely, but you will be King one day and that is something you are going to have to get used to.”_

_“Mors, why don’t you have a lay down, Ardyn and I can look after him.” Somnus offered, knowing how upset and distraught Mors was. He had never acted like this at all in his life. He needed comfort and a hug._

_“I think you should, nephew. Losing someone you love is a hard thing to swallow.” Ardyn said, actually showing empathy towards Mors for the first time in his life._

_Mors shook his head. “No. I am not a nice man. I am not going to be nice or put up with anything this little one is going to throw my way. And I know, even though it isn’t his fault, I will blame him for her death. So while… I am not acting myself. I wish to spend it with him and cherish this moment.”_

_Hearing Mors say that actually broke their hearts. His voice was filled with pain, not resentment, but he knew what was coming. They all did. This little one was going to have to be looked after by them at this rate not his father. But Mors was right, he should spend the time he could manage with… the baby until he no longer could. It was one of the wisest things they had ever heard him say. However, a thought dawned on Somnus._

_“What are you going to call him?”_

_“He’s my son. He’s her son… he needs a name befitting that of his status because only the Gods know how little I will care for him in future…” Mors said quietly, stroking his baby’s head before it suddenly came to him. “Regis. Regis Lucis Caelum. You my lad, are going to do some much better when I am no longer around.”_

* * *

“I actually felt sorry for Mors that day.” Ardyn admitted. 

Somnus hummed. “So did I. It was the most honest set of words I had ever heard him say.” 

“He is still your grandson. I have told you before that loving him, no matter who he was or what he did, is not a crime Somnus.” 

“You try telling that to the x amount of people that died because of his selfishness.” 

Ardyn couldn’t argue there. Mors Lucis Caelum had had such an impact on this world, be that for the good or bad, and the King didn’t even care. He cared very little about anything since his wife passed. The thought made Ardyn think. If Cor did die tomorrow what impact would his rage and sorrow have on Eos? The darkness maybe coming, and quickly at that, but if Cor the Immortal lived up to his name, how many could be spared? 

A lot. 

Ardyn hoped Cor understood that because all he wanted was his husband and son back with him where they were safe.


	2. Bond Strengthen, Not Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get two stories today as I have not updated in a few days! 
> 
> So please enjoy more brother bonding time!! :)

_“I don’t know what pacing up and down the room is going to do, especially for your shoes.” Ardyn muttered under his breath watching his brother intently. “Oh I know! You want to create a moat! If you keep going for a few more years you might be able to chip away at that floor. Eventually.”_

_“I DON’T WANT TO MAKE A MOAT!” Somnus roared back, kicking over the bin that was in his way. “OPTIMUS IS STUPID! That fucking wall is going to be the death of him!”_

_Ardyn rolled his eyes in frustration. It was all anyone had been talking about at the moment. The wall had been erected to protect the people of Lucis from an Niflheim assault, that was sure to come, but in doing this action relations with Acoordo and Tenebrae had somewhat soured. Ardyn more than understood why and he, like Somnus, was openly opposed to the idea of Optimus raising the wall and essentially killing himself, but they weren’t in charge here. They were merely servants to the people they shared blood with and that was how it had to be. Neither of them could tell the King what to do even if they tried. For Optimus wasn’t causing any harm to the people, he was saving them and there was no way they could ever contest that, no matter how scared or worried they were for him and the future of the House of Caelum. There was nort they could do._

_“I have tried to talk him around! I have begged him to give me that ring! But he won’t listen to me Ardyn! He won’t let us help him! I don’t know what to do!” Somnus screamed, continued to pace up and down with his hands in his hair, stuck in a perpetual state of confusion, worry and heartbreak over what would happen to his grandson, and to his children and then their children after that._

_“Shouting about it won’t help. Why don’t we go for a walk.” Ardyn suggested, grabbing his brother’s arm so he could start dragging him through the Citadel._

_“A walk?! Optimus needs us here!”_

_“Actually, from what he said to us earlier I am pretty sure he doesn’t.”_

_Somnus vigorously shook his head. “He is confused. The wall is hurting him-”_

_“And it is hurting us to see him like this. We need a break Somnus.” Ardyn stated, refusing to let Somnus stay._

_If Ardyn was honest, he was starting to care less and less for Optimus’s viewpoint right now. He may be helping people but for some reason Ardyn was growing to care more and more for Somnus. Seeing his brother in a state over something he had no control over wasn’t something he liked to see. And in order to prevent them from arguing further, Ardyn teleported them to the Duscae region so they could relax, maybe Ardyn might be kind enough to take Somnus to see Gilgamesh. However, if Somnus was going to be rude Ardyn was going to fucking leave him here and let him stew in his own emotions of anger and upset. He may care for Somnus deeply but not enough to tolerate his rudeness or try to understand it at the moment._

_The first thing that came out of his brother’s mouth was indeed verbal abuse. Why did Ardyn expect anything different? After around 1855 years of immortality, Ardyn thought he would have learnt by now what Somnus was like..._

_“ARDYN! YOU TWAT! Take me back now!” Somnus demanded going red in the face._

_“I told you before Optimus doesn’t want us there.” Ardyn sighed, pushing his anger down._

_“I don’t care! I want to know if he is safe! If he collapses who is going to be there for him!”_

_“His wife. His shield. His guard. His glaive. His children. I do one nice thing for you and you shove it back in my face!”_

_“That’s because this isn’t nice! How am I meant to relax when all this is going on!”_

_“Then you are going to be on edge for the rest of our existence because there is no way that wall is coming down!”_

_Somnus growled and was about to erupt at his brother in an explosion filled with heartbreak and uncaring words but he was abruptly interrupted by a loud high pitched squeal._

_“OH MY GODS!!!”_

_Both of the brothers flinched at the sound and turned their heads to see a little girl standing before them and she looked happy? Happy to see them? Why on all of Eos was she so happy?_

_She bowed respectfully before going back to screaming. “Your Former Majesty! Your Grace! Thank you so much!”_

_Ardyn raised an eyebrow at her, before briefly sparing a glance at Somnus to see if he had any idea what had caused this thanks. Ardyn knew Somnus had no clue either. Why would he? They hadn’t left Insomnia in a good 10 years. In a voice filled with uncertainty, Ardyn addressed her: “Ummm… you’re welcome…”_

_“Honestly, thank you so much! If it weren’t for His Majesty and the wall my daddy and older brother would have had to go to war. Thank you for protecting us all.”_

_Fuck._

_Ardyn hadn’t even thought about that yet. He and Somnus had been so concerned with Optimus’s health they didn’t even consider what an impact the wall would have on the people of Lucis… Ardyn gave her a soft smile in return. “The pleasure is all ours, my dear.”_

_She smiled brightly back with small tears in her eyes. “I wish there was a way we could repay you all! But all I have is this flower. Would you like it?”_

_“A flower and the people of Lucis’s safety is more than enough, isn’t it brother.” Ardyn said softly, graciously accepting the gift of a single snowdrop._

_Somnus didn’t give him a verbal response. All he did was nod and waved goodbye when the little girl went away to find her mother and father. When she left, her happiness was replaced by the cold wind and uneasiness. As much as they may have hated Optimus’s decision, how could they fault him now? There was no way they could._

_Ardyn handed Somnus the snowdrop and gave him a sorrowful look. “You were King once brother. After witnessing that, will you question what your grandson is doing for the Kingdom you once solely looked after?”_

_Somnus closed his eyes and gently took the flower out of his brother’s hand. “No. That is what is killing me the most. There is nothing I can do to help my grandson.”_

* * *

“I was rather mean to you that day. I am sorry.” Ardyn said, remorse coating every inch of his tone. Because he truly was sorry. Reflecting back on how he treated Somnus in the past, really hurt him now. Yes, at the time Ardyn may have thought that Somnus deserved it but thanks to Cor and Prompto, Ardyn no longer thought that way. 

“To be honest Ardyn, I didn’t treat you like I should have. You were the only person I had to support me and I constantly pushed you away. Behaving like that was plain nasty. I am sorry too.” Somnus admitted, watching Cerbie’s tail wag from side to side at his words. That dog really had fallen in love with him it would seem. 

“Oh Somnus, we all have a nasty streak within us. For example on the rare occasion Regis gets to the stage beyond anger, it is almost like Mors has arisen from the dead. However, you decided to use your streak against me more than anyone else living.” Ardyn grinned, like it no longer hurt him. (It did)

Somnus rolled his eyes. “Same could be said for you, brother.” 

“Oh no. I am just horrible to everyone, you were not an exception.” Ardyn laughed, with glee. 

That was a lie. Somnus would only admit this now, but Ardyn was 100% a better person then he was or could ever hope to be. He always had been. Ever since they were children Ardyn was the kind, caring, happy and loving one out of the two of them. It was the daemons who twisted him and he lost his true identity for two millennia, that was until his little family came along. That was the truth of the matter. 

“Stop lying to yourself it wasn’t really you.” Somnus commanded bluntly. 

“Aww, I like this new side to you.” Ardyn cooed. 

Somnus shrugged. “I have been nice to you in the past.” 

Ardyn nodded in agreement. “When Cor and I broke up, yes you were. And I can’t thank you enough for your support during that time.” 

“No you dummy. Before that.”

“Oh really? Do pray tell when that was?” 

“When I released you from Angelgard.”

* * *

_It took Eros far too long to die in Somnus’s opinion. The man got to 68 and for 30 years, nearly the entirety of the man’s reign, Ardyn was locked up and no one was allowed to see him. Somnus had tried to free his brother. He appealed Ardyn’s case more times then he could count to both Eros and the council, claiming that the death of Oracle was not entirely his brother’s fault and the longer Ardyn remained in isolation the worse his mental state would become. No one listened to him. The last time Somnus begged his grandson for Ardyn’s freedom, the pair fell out and they never made up. Now that Iostos was King it was finally time for his brother to be freed on the condition that someone volunteered to go and retrieve Ardyn themselves._

_No one volunteered._

_The people of Lucis and Insomnia were beginning to get used to the idea that the Adagium was no longer free. They thought maybe if he remained in his cell the daemon kind would slowly decline and they would all be safe. Somnus knew better. If Ardyn remained there and his anger became worse the new daemons that he subconsciously made would be more aggressive and stronger. He had to be freed. Since no one, not even Iostos, was willing to go Somnus was going to have to._

_Somnus hated stepping foot on the shores of the island. The last time he was there it was he who sealed his brother away. The Founder King wanted to run and get back on the boat but saving his older brother and making sure he was stable enough to return to Insomnia so he could be rehabilitated was more important than his own feelings. He opened the door to Ardyn’s jail and Somnus wanted to retch at the sight before him. Eros had said that Ardyn was not strung up like a piece of meat and he only bound his arms and feet together on the floor; that was another lie his grandson told him. The chains had been fastened back into his skin and Ardyn looked like he was in so much pain… Somnus could not bear to look at the sight for much longer. He pulled his brother down and gulped when he heard the pain infested grunts coming from him._

_Why had this become an acceptable punishment for Ardyn?_

_It shouldn’t have been. Again, another thing that was Somnus’s fault._

_“Are you alright brother?” Somnus asked carefully, throwing a phoenix down over him. Ardyn didn’t need it as he couldn’t die but immortality did nothing to ease pain._

_Ardyn’s body started to shake. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I’ve come to take you home.” Somnus promised, sitting him up._

_“But… but you let him put me here?”_

_“No. I don’t know what Eros told you but I didn’t want this to happen again. He’s dead now. And you can come home if you would like.”_

_“How long has it been?” Ardyn asked slowly, as he started to get used to being on the ground again._

_“30 years.” Somnus replied._

_“Why you?”_

_“I am sorry?”_

_“Why you? Why was it you who came for me?”_

_The question made Somnus pause. There were many answers to that question. The most obvious being that no one else wanted to or they were too frightened to. But that wasn’t the real reason for Somnus. The real reason was because… Somnus wanted his brother back. He couldn’t say that though. He wasn’t brave enough to say that to Ardyn’s face. Instead, Somnus took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his brother and for the first time in a good 150 years he gave him a proper hug. He felt Ardyn tense up and then relax and slowly but surely he returned the embrace._

_Somnus never said why he had been the one to set him free._

_He didn’t need to either._

* * *

Cerbie suddenly jumped off of Ardyn and ran over to where Somnus was sitting. Without being given permission, he jumped on Somnus and started to lick the ancient King’s face. Somnus was going to complain and push the dog down but then he remembered Cerbie wasn’t there when that had taken place. The daemon dog was more than likely thanking him for looking after and protecting his dada when he couldn’t. In return, Somnus stroked the dog and tried not to say a word when saliva was plastered all over his face. 

“Seriously? What the hell did you do to make him fall in love with you?!” Ardyn nearly shouted, a little offended that his dog had abandoned him for his brother. Yet again!

“I was nice to Cor when he was trying to stop drinking.” Somnus grunted, patting the sofa so Cerbie would sit next to him rather than on top of him. 

“Yes, that would do it. Cerbie does love his daddy so. Don’t you baby?” 

One of Cerbie’s head stopped attacking Somnus with licks and barked at Ardyn with glee. 

“Don’t worry Cerbie, daddy and Prom will be back soon. I promise.” Ardyn smiled, trying to assure his dog as much as himself. And sooner rather than later a small laugh escaped him. “Isn’t it usually the other way around?” 

“What are you on about now?” Somnus huffed, finally getting Cerbie to sit next to him. 

“I mean… you fall in love like that.” Ardyn said, clicking his fingers before pointing at Cerbie. “Someone falling in love with you first is a rarity.” 

“Oh thank you, very much.” 

“I am not trying to be rude. I am merely stating a fact.”

“It did take him 1500 years to get there though.”

“Unfortunately it didn’t take your eleventh wife that long.” 

Somnus shivered. 

He did not like thinking about her. Oh.., he never told Noctis about her.... Okay, now Somnus felt sad. He had missed his chance to explained what happened to him.

* * *

_“Honestly Somnus I think you are making a big mistake.”_

_“Shut up Ardyn.” Somnus sneered, gritting his teeth together. “You are only saying this because you hate me and you don’t want me to be happy.”_

_“You are correct I don’t want you to be happy. But ummm… she is a psychopath and there is only room for one of them in this family, and that is me. So you can’t marry her.” Ardyn said proudly so it would cover up the shred of worry he felt for his brother._

_Lady Avaritia._

_Ardyn hated her for more than one reason._

_One, because Ardyn knew she had cheated on Somnus and that was something he could not stand and Somnus was too blinded by love to see it. Two, she was dead in the eyes and cared little for anyone that wasn’t herself. Three, she had only gone for Somnus because he was the Founder King. That psycho woman had no love for anyone that wasn’t herself or the money that someone else had in their pockets. Finally, Somnus was madly in love with her and she was using it entirely to her advantage. No matter what Ardyn said or did, Somnus did not listen._

_“She isn’t a psychopath Ardyn.” Somnus said, shooting his brother a look of hatred._

_“Oh really? I heard her talking to Vorcum earlier, and even your own grandson thinks she is a loon.”_

_“That is his opinion.”_

_“It is everyone’s opinion!” Ardyn exclaimed, holding the bridge of his nose._

_“I don’t care.” Somnus said. He loved her and because of that they were getting married, end of story._

_“Fine. Don’t come running to me when it all goes pear shaped.” Ardyn raised his voice storming away, hating the fact Somnus could not see what was happening._

_Sure enough Ardyn was right. Not long after the wedding, Avaritia would not stop going on about having Somnus’s child. After months of badgering and peer pressure, Somnus finally agreed to start trying and things went downhill pretty fast. Vorcum got sick. Really sick. As did all of his children. They got so ill that the doctors thought none of them were going to make it through the week and that was when Ardyn cottoned on to what was happening. Avaritia was poisoning their family and she wanted to place her own child on the throne. Somnus was heartbroken that she could do this and when she was executed for high treason, the Founder King couldn’t bring himself to watch. It did hurt seeing Somnus in that state, but Ardyn had already warned him and he failed to fucking listen so Ardyn let his brother get on with his grief in silence._

* * *

“...I was concerned about you, you know? At the time, we weren’t on good terms and I didn’t know how to express it or if you would even want my help.” Ardyn said, feeling so much guilt after talking about her. 

Somnus nodded. “And I didn’t know if I wanted it or how to ask for it either…” 

Ardyn laughed. “Now look at us, actually communicating!” 

“Only took us a few centuries.” 

“Now, brother, you know what they say, there is no time like the present.” 

“I guess so.” 

Ardyn was right. Somnus was so grateful that they were finally able to get a chance to do this and talk like brother’s should. However it was getting late now and they would have to pick this up another day. 


	3. It May Hurt, But It Needs Discussing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting a deeper dive into their past now! 
> 
> Please enjoy :)
> 
> P.S: send poor Reggie hugs he needs them :(

Iris had run away to join her brother, Ignis and Prompto and Clarus was worried sick. His Shield wasn’t concentrating on anything and because of what had just happened with Noctis, Regis more than understood his friend’s worries. He allowed Clarus to take a few days off to compose himself. He knew he would be alright. Somnus and Ardyn had both moved back into the Citadel while everything was up in the air, so he was more than well protected with his ancestor’s around him. However, he was getting lonely. Clarus wasn’t here. Cor wasn’t here. He was missing Noctis more than he needed to breathe. He may have Lunafreya to keep him company but she was feeling a little under the weather today, the poor dear had thrown up her breakfast, and the endless council meetings were such a drag… he just wanted someone to talk to. The only obvious place he could go was to see his grandfather and uncle. With one of Noct’s baby blankets in hand he limped towards whatever spare room the two were occupying. It was odd, yet lovely, to see the pair getting on so well. It brought a smile to his face to know that they had found a new appreciation for each other. Regis didn’t want to ruin their private chats, but he did not want to be on his own, not today at least. Even if it was his house, he knocked on the door and waited for them to let him enter their private domain. When he heard Ardyn’s voice, he slowly opened the door and gave them a cheeky grin like he used to do when he was a child. 

“Reggie!” Ardyn exclaimed, gesturing for the King to join them. “Somnus and I were just talking about you.” 

“I dread to think.” Regis smiled, taking a seat next to his grandfather who offered him some tea. 

“Only ever good things, my dear nephew.” 

“What else would we discuss when it comes to you?” Somnus asked rhetorically.

“We can both agree you are probably the best monarch this Kingdom has ever known.”

“That may be because you took over from your father...” 

“I thought anything would be an improvement after him.” Regis rolled his eyes, silently amazed at how relaxed the brother’s were in each other’s presence. 

The King simply had not noticed how close they had gotten over the past few months. That was down to the fact Noctis had left to get the Royal Arms and Regis was constantly concerned about him and since he lost his son to that wretched stone, the King had only really been concentrating on his grief and how Luna was fairing. He felt rather guilty he hadn’t even taken the time to consider how his ancestors must be feeling about this entire mess. It would seem he didn’t need to worry about them though, for they had each other to turn to while Cor and Gilgamesh were away. 

“I must admit though, it is a treat to see you two able to agree on something.” 

“We can agree on a lot of things, Reggie.” Ardyn grinned, taking a sip of his wine. He loved Cor so much and had given up wine for him, but by the gods he had missed the taste of this beautiful red liquid.

Regis laughed. “Not since I was born you haven’t.”

“We silently agree on things.” 

Somnus hummed. “Do you remember the first time we openly agreed about something after we became immortal?” 

“I do rather. That was… a weird day.” 

Regis looked between the two of them as amusement appeared on their faces. Now this wasn’t fair. “You can’t leave a story like that up in the air.” 

“Alright, alright. We will tell you.” Ardyn nodded, shuffling in his seat preparing to retell the tale of old.

* * *

_ The brother’s stared at each other with confusion, as did King Sidus, who was just as shocked as the pair were. _

_ Did they just agree on something?  _

_ Ardyn’s face turned into pure disgust. “Ewww, I have been infected!” _

_ Somnus shook his head with a growl. “You are already, a walking, talking, bag of infection! You should be used to it by now!”  _

_ “Right no!” Sidus shouted, refusing to let this argument carry on. “Is this a good thing, no? Something the pair of you should celebrate? This is the first-ever time you have been able to agree on something. Not only that, but you have also agreed on something important! Because you have set your differences aside, it means that we will be able to give more wheat to the peasant population faster this year! Doesn’t that bring you two a sense of joy?”  _

_ “No!”  _

_ The pair shouted in unison before glaring at each other with hatred as they had yet again agreed on something. Ardyn rose to his feet and tried storming out of the room, determined not to agree on another thing with his tyrant of a younger brother! Since his arrival in Insomnia around 200 years ago, Ardyn would purposely show Somnus up and disagree with whatever he said, purely out of spite. It didn’t matter if what Somnus wanted to do was beneficial for the country, Ardyn would always contest it. He got a few evil glares from the council every so often because of it, but fuck them! They all thought, including Somnus, that he was nothing but a monster so why not fucking act like one! And give them exactly what they wanted to see and hear! _

_ “That’s it, walk away from your problems brother dear!” Somnus called out after him.  _

_ “Oh Somnus I have been trying to do that since the day you were born!” _

_ Sidus grew worried and he tried to prevent his grandfather from retaliating but he was interjected with a shout loud enough to burst his eardrums. “Grandfather please don’t say anything-”  _

_ “You have failed miserably at it! Like everything else in your miserable pathetic life!” _

_ “Maybe it is because I keep getting undermined by my twat of a thieving murdering younger brother!” Ardyn roared back, turning to face him, eyes glowing yellow with rage.  _

_ Somnus mocked him with a cruel laugh. “Says the person who is the living embodiment of death!”  _

_ “Correct you are! If you don't wish for death to take you, I would shut that whole in your face!!!!”  _

_ “Enough!” Sidus screamed, sensing the danger. “Uncle go and calm down! Now! And grandfather when you have learned that teasing and bullying your brother like that is unacceptable you can come down for dinner again. Now both of you leave!”  _

_ The pair sneered at each other one final time before going their separate ways.  _

_ They didn’t speak to each other for a full month after that. _

* * *

Regis went wide-eyed. “That is supposed to be amusing?!” 

“It is now, looking back on it.” Ardyn said, smiling away. 

“We made a lot of mistakes in the past Regis. The only way we can move on from it is making light of it.” Somnus confirmed, looking down at the daemon dog who insisted on laying on him again. His leg had gone dead and there was no way he was going to be able to move it with this behemoth lump on him. Accepting his fate and that he was trapped by the dog, Somnus shrugged and carried on talking. “There are still a few rather sensitive topics we need to discuss in further detail, but trivial subjects like that we laugh about.” 

“Why not talk about serious matters then?” Regis questioned finding it odd they would neglect those issues. 

“I am missing Cor, Prom and Noct and we don’t want to upset one another today.” Ardyn confirmed, his eyes softening when he mentioned Noctis’s name in front of Regis. 

No more needed to be said on the matter and the King couldn’t help but clutch the blanket in his hand at the mention of his baby boy. Regis shook his head. He didn’t want to get too upset today. He came to his grandfather and his uncle to lessen the pain that was attached to his heart like a parasite, refusing to let go. What better way to make him forget then more stories? 

“Can I have another story please?” Regis asked in a low voice. 

Somnus nodded immediately. “Of course you can. How about the time… ah, Ardyn?” 

Ardyn cringed. His mind had gone completely blank and seeing Regis cry would set him off. He darted his eyes around the room until his eyes laid on his dog. And an idea popped into his head. “I know! How about we tell you the time Cerbie ate Somnus?” 

Cerberus growled at Ardyn for bringing it up and cuddled up to Somnus as if he was saying sorry. Somnus gave the dog a weak smile. “I forgive you, you deadly daemon.” 

“Seriously what did you do?! He hated you! He thought you were a snack for over 1500 years!” Ardyn shouted, still confused. 

“Something right for the first time in my existence.” Somnus said quietly, ignoring the sad look he was getting from Regis. “Anyway, storytime, Regis.” 

* * *

_ Somnus flinched away from the massive three-headed dog that had just ended his life by tearing him to literal shreds. Somnus was surprised he had managed to come back after an assault like that! He didn’t understand why the terrifying thing had attacked him! All he did was say that Ardyn looked fucking rediculous will that tophat on instead of his fedora and the daemon hell hound turned rabid and went for him. Ardyn shouldn’t even have that thing within the walls of Insomnia, but Somnus wasn’t about to say anything of the sort when he had 126 teeth in front of his face, ready to tear him apart again in less than a second.  _

_ “Even I will admit that was a little too far. Bad Cerbie.” Ardyn snapped, pointing down so Cerberus would know sit.  _

_ When the dog did, Somnus’s body was lifted off the ground a couple of centimeters. He landed on his arse, directly onto the stone, letting out a grunt of pain trying to get rid of his fear because he knew the beast of a ‘pet’ could sense it. _

_ Ardyn outstretched a hand to his younger brother and gave him, for Ardyn at least, an apologetic smile. Somnus refused the gesture of good will. He batted Ardyn’s hand away and stood up by himself.  _

_ Ardyn sighed. “Can’t say I didn’t try.”  _

_ “You shouldn’t bother.” Somnus spat. “Your dog attacked me for no reason!”  _

_ “No, Somnus. He attacked you because he knows exactly what you did to me.” Ardyn reminded him.  _

_ Somnus’s chest started to burn with rage and he couldn’t contain himself. “That was years ago! I told you I was sorry! I told you time and time again that I regret doing that to you and to her! And you still let that thing hurt me!”  _

_ Cerberus started to growl again, and before Somnus could jump out of his skin or Cerbie could get the jump on him, Ardyn stroked one of his gigantic legs and slowly shook his head. “You think saying sorry is enough to make it up to me?”  _

_ That felt like a knife to the heart. Somnus stared into his brother’s eyes and regret swarmed his entire being. That was more than enough proof to know that Ardyn wasn’t and didn’t want to forgive him for his sins. That Somnus was never going to atone for the wrongdoings and mistakes he had made. In one final attempt to appeal to whatever better nature his brother had in that twisted and evil brain of his, Somnus gave him a heartfelt plea.  _

_ “I lost a sister the same day you lost a fiancee.”  _

_ Ardyn’s face turned to stone and Somnus saw his brother’s entire body twitch. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that? However, instead of exploding and attacking him or getting Cerbie to attack him, Ardyn said very coldly.  _

_ “Yes, perhaps you did. But at least I know I wasn’t the one who sliced her open and took her life away. You, brother dear, was the one who did that.”  _

_ The Founder King went silent and he allowed his brother to have the final say on the matter. _

_ The guilt made Somnus want to cry. He wanted to fall to his brother’s feet and beg for his forgiveness then, but he knew he would only be met with laughter and possibly be murdered by his brother’s hand rather than the damned dog.  _

_ It was shit and Somnus feared this was how their relationship was going to last until they either became mortal again or until time itself ended. _

* * *

Scourge ran out of Ardyn’s eyes and plastered his cheeks. He couldn’t believe that he had said that to his younger brother before... “I am so sorry Somnus. I actually feel sick, knowing that I said that to you.” 

“Don’t cry Ardyn. It was a long time ago and I did deserve it.” Somnus said softly, handing his brother a tissue. 

“No you didn’t.” Ardyn cried harder, taking the tissue out of his brother’s hand like it was the most important thing in the world. “Do you forgive me?” 

The Founder King stood up, Cerbie sliding off his lap without question, and once his brother’s face was clear from the scourge he gave him a massive hug. Ardyn returned the embrace tightly, repeating that he was sorry a few more times. Maybe Regis was right and they did need to talk about more sensitive issues because Somnus held no grudge against Ardyn for what was said over 1500 years ago. In fact, bringing all this up was making the ancient King realise how important this family was to him and what he had to do to protect it in the years to come. Once he was certain Ardyn understood that there was no feeling of ill will here, Somnus pulled away and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“Are you alright now?” 

Ardyn nodded and took in a deep breath. “I am really sorry.” 

“I think we need to get Cor and Prom back here soon. You are an emotional wreck without them.” Somnus joked, sitting back in his seat.

“Maybe a little bit.” Ardyn smiled back weakly. 

“Wow.” 

Somnus and Ardyn turned to the sound of the voice, and for a moment they had completely forgotten that Regis was there. When they looked upon his face, the King looked like he was in shock. 

“I honestly can’t believe what I have just witnessed.” Regis whispered, looking between his ancestors completely bewildered before bursting into his own mess of tears. “You two really do love each other. And it makes me so happy.” 

Somnus wrapped an arm around his grandson and pulled him in for a hug. “It only took us 2000 years to figure it out.” 

“Come on Reggie, we can’t both cry because Somnus is being uncharacteristically kind today.” Ardyn uttered, wiping under his left eye to prevent anymore of that ungodly black substance form exiting his being. 

“Okay, tell me another story. That should stop me from crying.” Regis ordered, leaning into his grandfather’s hug. 

Ardyn shook his head and muttered under his breath. “I highly doubt that.”

* * *

_ “Daddy!”  _

_ Somnus smiled, stopping dead in his tracks. That voice belonged to one of the three beings that were making this immortality thing bearable. He didn’t have time to face his 22 year old daughter as she jumped on him and wrapped him up in a bear hug. Somnus couldn’t help but laugh as he hugged her back. By her age, she should have been married and bearing children of her own; not stuck with him and Morpheus within the walls of the Citadel. However, his daughter was a free spirit and she did not want to conform to the rules of the society that he had built and laid at her feet. She was nothing like any of his boys. Morpheus was too wild and power driven to control, Icelos had always been the quiet one and had left the royal life behind all together to marry a peasant girl, Phantasos was a proper soldier. Marching on against the rest of the daemon horde in the name of his brother the King and his father, the former King to defend Lucis. Somnus couldn’t be prouder of him. But when it came to Flora, his only daughter, she held a special place in his heart, and well… she was in her own little world half the time. _

_ “Good morning, Flora.” Somnus said letting her go.  _

_ “Morning. You are up early? Did you and Morphy have another row?” Flora groaned, knowing what the answer was going to be. _

_ “When don’t we?”  _

_ “I could talk to him if you like. He listens to me.”  _

_ “As lovely as that is of you, flower, your brother is King now. He hates it when I offer him a helpful suggestion, I don’t want him shouting at you for trying to form peace between us.” Somnus said, refusing his daughter’s offer.  _

_ That wasn’t the only reason why Somnus didn’t want Flora talking to or being anywhere Morpheus. She wasn’t safe, not anymore at least, and certainly not around her older brother. Only a few weeks ago, Morphues had ventured out to the island of Angelgard and released Ardyn from his prison. It had become all too clear to Somnus that Ardyn wanted him dead. That he wanted him to suffer, and take everything he held dear away from him, just as he had done to Ardyn in order to be King and seize the throne. Somnus couldn’t let that happen. Not when, unfortunately for Flora, his daughter was the only thing that Ardyn now had access to, that would tear Somnus apart from the inside out if anything ever happened to her. The Founder King simply refused to put his daughter in harm's way over a simple discussion that he could orchestrate himself, even if it meant he had to be within a few feet of his brother. Somnus fought the urge to shudder. Morpheus was keeping Ardyn like a pet. He always had Ardyn in the same room as him and would always turn to him for advice now. His son was playing a very dangerous game. If Morpheues said one too many things about Flora in front of Ardyn, they would lose her. Somnus knew his daemon infested brother would have no problem killing her and when he finally came to the realisation that he named her after their dead mother… she would share the same fate that her grandmother suffered.  _

_ Death by daemons.  _

_ Flora frowned. “I know you are scared of Ardyn.”  _

_ “You should be too. He is a very real threat to society.”  _

_ “So are you, dad.”  _

_ Somnus rubbed his eyes with one hand. Why was she so fucking clever. She definitely got that from her mother, along with her light brown hair. “Flower, I know you mean well, but honestly, I am saying this to keep you safe.” _

_ “Ardyn is your brother. He wouldn’t hurt his own niece. He hasn’t hurt his nephew yet and let's face it Morphy is the biggest prick we know.” _

_ “Charming dear sister.” Morpheus spat.  _

_ Somnus glared at his son. He could put up with him being a dick to him. He could put up with his son’s stupid decision to bring Ardyn back - who was standing directly behind his son now - but when it came to Flora, Somnus did not tolerate his son’s mad and unfeeling behaviour.  _

_ Neither did Flora.  _

_ She smiled at her brother. “I know! Maybe you should follow suit and try being more charming and less, whatever it is you are trying to do, people might actually start to like you.” _

_ Morpheus snarled. “Watch your tongue.”  _

_ “Or what?”  _

_ “You two stop!” Somnus snapped, trying to ignore the way Ardyn was silently watching him from behind the elder of his children. “You are both adults and royalty, this is not how I raised you to behave!”  _

_ “You should have married her off, this wouldn’t be a problem if you had.  _ **_Somnus!_ ** _ ” _

_ “Get your head out your arse Morpheus! Dad can’t make me do anything, any more than you can.”  _

_ “Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”  _

_ “You are only jealous because you know I am the favourite.”  _

_ Somnus warped in front of Flora at that, heart in his mouth, as he pushed her back, away from his son and brother. He cared little for her protest when he forced a barrier of magic around her as well. He didn’t care if he was being an overprotective father, all he knew was that he had to keep her safe from Ardyn. Even if that meant he had to send her away because he knew he was no match for his brother’s true power if he ever decided to let it flow again. Before Somnus could even give Morphues a warning to keep his mouth shut; his son quickly turned to his uncle, face full of fury. _

_ “If you ever hurt my sister, you are going back on that Island and you are never coming off it!”  _

_ Ardyn raised his eyebrow, looking his nephew up and down before laughing darkly. “It’s not me, who you should be fearing in that department. I would never hurt my own flesh and blood like that. However, he would, and you’re his son... I have a feeling you are more dangerous when it comes to your sister's safety then you realise.”  _

_ Somnus nearly laughed out loud - not about the claim that he was capable of harming his daughter - because Ardyn had left Morpheus speechless.  _

_ Maybe having Ardyn back wasn’t a bad thing after all; not if he put the second King of Lucis in back in his place once in a while.  _


	4. Closure and Happniess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have finished another fic!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has supported this fic! It really means so much to me and I hope you all like the conclusion to brother bonding time XD 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Luna turned her nose up at the dessert placed before her. She was more than grateful that the cook had made her her favorite Tenebrain dessert, Memory Lane Pastry, but just thinking about putting something that sweet into her mouth, it was making her stomach churn. She’d settle with some fruit instead or some peanuts perhaps… peanuts sounded amazing right now. However, before she could politely inform the waiter she would like her dish changed, the sound of Ardyn’s happy voice filled the dining hall! 

“THE BOYS AND IRIS ARE COMING BACK TOMORROW!” 

Luna nearly fell out of her seat at the outburst, but her jolt had gone unnoticed by Regis and Clarus who looked so relieved. She was too. By the sounds of His Grace’s excitement none of them were hurt. This was excellent news and right now that was what this family needed. Hope. 

“Thank Eos they are alright.” Clarus nodded, happiness coating his tone as he knew his children were on their way home. 

“That is wonderful news!” Regis beamed, ignoring the pang of pain in his chest because he couldn’t experience the same relief that Ardyn and Clarus were in this moment. “Do we have an update on Cor, Nyx and Gilgamesh?” 

“Somnus has the answer to that!” Ardyn shouted unable to wipe the ever growing smile off his face. 

Luna shuffled in her chair slightly when the Founder King entered the room and she decided not to say anything. It wasn’t because she felt uncomfortable with him here, she was happy with trying to converse with him and try to get along, but she knew he wasn’t there yet. He still hated being in the same room as her, completely out of fear and lack of trust in himself, and there was nothing she could do to assure him. All the Oracle could do was sit quietly and watch. 

Somnus cleared his throat. “Unfortunately, they will be another few days. It is taking longer than expected to get everyone here.” 

Luna sensed the excitement in the room begin to falter. That was hard for all of them to hear. The nights were getting longer, and rapidly at that, and it was only a matter of time before the world was coated in a blanket of darkness. Lucis would have no choice within a day or two to put the wall up in a bid to protect the people it could, and when Luna looked at her father-in-law, she saw the hurt on his face. He had come to the same realisation that she had. 

“I see.” Regis nodded. “There is nothing we can do to speed the process up?” 

Somnus shook his head. “The Niflheim army would have sped things up.” 

Regis shook his head and rose to his feet slowly, voice strained in defeat. “Clarus, cancel my meeting, I am having an early night.” 

Luna wanted to ask if he was alright, but the King was already marching out of the room as fast as he could, with Clarus following close behind him. She felt so useless right now. She couldn’t comfort Regis, she was told it was unwise for her to help with the influx of people coming into the country and considering Regis had cancelled the last meeting of the day, all she could do was finish her dessert before going to bed. There was so much uncertainty going on in the world right now and Luna didn’t know how to make it better and because of what the Gods had done to her Noctis, she wasn’t going to seek them for guidance any longer. 

“Are you alright my dear? You look a little under the weather.” Ardyn asked before getting a smack on the back of the head from his brother for asking that question, sounding more cheery than concerned. 

“I am alright, Ardyn. Thank you for asking.” 

“If you are concerned for your brother, Gilgamesh said he is fine.” Somnus muttered, not looking at her. 

She gave him a soft smile in return: “Thank you, your Former Majesty. But I do believe I will retire too. Goodnight.” 

“Before you go, Lunafreya.” Ardyn said quickly, getting her attention. He pointed towards the plate that had been in front of her and asked: “Would you mind if I ate that?” 

“No, not at all. Go ahead.”

“Thank you! I have not had one of these since the last time Aera made them for us, Somnus.” Ardyn said, picking the treat up as fast as he could before shoving it into his mouth. He hummed in delight and spoke very rudely with his mouth open. “Delicious.”

“You are disgusting.” Somnus pointed out, with his arms folded across his chest. 

Ardyn laughed, purposely spitting pieces of pastry all over his baby brother. “I am the Adagium. Vile. Evil. Monster. All names associated with yours truly.” 

“Only vile and evil when you spit chewed up food in my hair.”

“I didn’t know that particular dessert was that old.” Luna said, putting the brothers playful bickering to a halt. She didn’t want to cause Somnus any upset by remaining in the room, but she was fascinated by what she had learnt. It made sense though, from Luna’s understanding the recipe was thought up by the Fleurets a long time ago. She never dreamed it’s origins would stretch as far back as the first Oracle. When she saw Somnus twitch, she regretted ever speaking. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I’ll leave.” 

“No, no, no don’t be silly.” Ardyn told her, wiping his chin to get the crumbs off his face. “It’s even older than me my dear.” 

“ _ Very _ old then.” Somnus smirked. 

“You…” Ardyn gritted his teeth together, deciding it wasn’t acceptable to swear in front of the Oracle. In a voice full of mockery Ardyn ordered. “You are only three years younger than me, so be careful what you say, your Former Majesty.” 

Luna couldn’t help but giggle at their childish behaviour. She never thought that Somnus Lucis Caelum could be so mellow and serious at the same time, and as for Ardyn Leonis, every time they met it became clearer to her that he had a very childlike mindset. It was strange to her that once upon a time she thought Noct’s uncle was a monster. He was anything but and she liked him. And as for Somnus, her admiration and respect for him was going to take time. How long it would take, she could not say, but she hoped it didn’t take too long. She was going to leave then, but her mind told her to stay. Ever since she had discovered the true series of events that took place, her ancestor had been at the front of her mind. She didn’t want to ask the immortal brothers about her, in case Somnus had a panic attack again; but her mind was refusing to let it drop. The only people who could tell her were the ones who were currently ‘bickering’ in front of her. Without thinking, she spoke over them:

“What was she like? Aera I mean?” 

Luna instantly regretted saying those words when the pair fell as silent as the night. She felt so embarrassed and she honestly thought, by the pale look on Somnus’s face, he was about to bolt. Oddly enough, he didn’t. And Ardyn didn’t look angry in the slightest, a little taken back by the question but not angry. 

The last thing she thought she was going to get was a reply, but His Grace gave her one. 

“Kind. Very kind, much like you my dear.” 

“Would you mind telling me a little about her? I understand if you can’t.” 

“I would be more than happy to.” Ardyn confirmed, before turning to Somnus. “However, I must admit that my memory has become rather distorted and I am not the best person to give you what you desire. Somnus would you kindly give your granddaughter-in-law what she wants, please?” 

Somnus narrowed his eyes at Ardyn. He knew exactly what Ardyn was doing when it came to her, Ardyn remembered practically everything; he was lying so that he and Lunafreya would communicate more. Ardyn thought he was so clever sometimes but he really wasn’t. 

“Your Former Majesty, you don’t have to.” Luna assured him. 

“It’s fine. She is your ancestor you have a right to know.” 

Luna nodded unable to remove the guilt from her chest as she looked at him. He looked as guilty as she felt and she felt almost honoured, even if it was forced upon him, that he was going to do this for her.

* * *

_ Somnus and Ardyn stood in complete silence as they looked at the pile of ash that lay at their feet. That was all that was left of their parents now. The 24 and 21 year old men had hardly said a word to each other, let alone look at each other, as a tension started to brew between the pair. They couldn’t bury their parents. They couldn’t honour them in a respectful way and above all else they never got to say goodbye. All four of them had fought before this tragedy happened. Ardyn and Somnus got into a row over Ardyn’s healing ability and their parents ordered them to stop at once; because under no circumstance should they be fighting because they were family. Instead of taking it out on each other, they screamed at Lord Volturnus and Lady Flora Lucis Caelum and the pair deeply regretted it. Ardyn was crying. Visible tears still in his glassy ocean blue eyes, but Somnus couldn’t shed a tear. He was beyond upset. He was angry. So furious in fact, his own midnight blue eyes were burning with rage.  _

_ “Ardyn. Somnus. Is there anything I can do for you?” Aera asked softly, holding on to her fiancee’s hand as the pair continued to look at the pile.  _

_ Ardyn shook his head, yet another tear rolling down his cheek. “No, but thank you, sweetheart.”  _

_ “Alright, my love.” Aera squeezed his hand tighter, raising his hand to her lips, softly pressing his knuckles against them to give him comfort. She then touched Somnus’s forearm with her free hand. “Somnus? Do you need anything? Even if it is a cup of tea or a hug?” _

_ “No.” Somnus stated bluntly, refusing to look at her.  _

_ Somnus did not want anything. He did not want her kindness. He did not want Ardyn’s words of comfort or attempts to make him feel better. He wanted silence as he mourned for his dead parents. The parents he was never going to get to say sorry to or tell them that he loved them ever again.  _

_ “Brother, Aera is only trying to help.” Ardyn said quietly.  _

_ “I know!”  _

_ “Ardyn, Somnus, you shouldn’t be fighting. At this moment, you need each other. You need to help and support each other.” Aera reminded them calmly, so a fight didn’t break out.  _

_ Somnus shook his head, anger rising in his chest. “No, we don’t. What we need is to end the disgusting monsters that did this to our family!”  _

_ “The daemons were taken care of-”  _

_ “No! I mean the fucking lot of them!” _

_ Ardyn snapped his head in his brother’s direction, face completely mortified by what his brother had just said. “Somnus… the daemons are those who have been infected by the scourge. This wasn’t our people’s fault. It is the parasite-”  _

_ “Don’t you bloody dare bring that up again! How many times do I have to tell you! You can’t save everyone! Look! This is what happens when you let those ‘people’ you so care about live with a deadly infection!”  _

_ Aera’s face fell and when she spoke her tone was full of fear. “You can’t mean-”  _

_ “Yes I do mean that!” Somnus spat, storming away from the remainder of his family, before screaming at the top of his lungs, “I am going to burn every last fucking daemon to the ground for this!” _

_ The younger Lord ignored the cries from his brother and future sister-in-law. He did not care if there was an alternate route to save humanity because to him there was only one solution. Cut out the infection before it could spread to another being, not heal one and save a few to keep in the favor of the fucking Astrals! That would only end up destroying the masses! Their kind and caring nature was going to be the end of humanity if he allowed their ideas to flourish throughout the lands. He needed to start the process of ending the daemons and he had to do it quickly.  _

_ Despite the first Oracle’s best efforts to help the brothers grieve and keep the peace between them, Aera couldn’t get them to listen. No matter what horrible words were said to the other, or the laughs of mockery and the deeds the pair did to each other, she tried to remain as neutral as she could between them. It was her job to help guide them after all. Soon it became clear to her that her efforts were in vain. There was no salvaging their relationship once Somnus suspected Ardyn was infected with the scourge. _

* * *

Luna fell silent. She had no idea… that must have been what caused the rift between them all those years ago. That… it actually hurt her to know that Somnus and Ardyn had suffered like that. She knew the pain of losing her parents too, she could relate to them on that front, and to know that her ancestor tried her best to help the brothers warmed her heart a little. For over 2000 years, the Oracle’s had remained as unbiased and as caring as they were physically able to and it all stemmed from Aera Mirus Fleuret. She was proud to share her blood. No wonder it caused the brothers pain to talk about; they had lost someone truly amazing. She was more than grateful they shared their pain with her… she was slowly starting to feel like she was a part of this family now. 

“I am sorry you both had to suffer like that.” She stated, looking at them with sorrow in her eyes. 

Ardyn shrugged. “Unfortunately, my dear, accidents happen and there is nort we can do to change it.”

Luna nodded in agreement. “And I suppose it makes you stronger.” 

“Or more dangerous.” Somnus said plainly. 

She couldn’t argue with him there. However, she now felt her presence was more than intrusive. She knew they had to talk to each other privately; they may be getting along but she had an inkling that they hadn’t spoken of that situation in-depth in a very long time. 

When she excused herself and thanked them for their time, Ardyn was secretly relieved when she had taken her leave. The Oracle was right. This was not something they could simply brush under the carpet any longer. 

“Where to begin?” Ardyn asked openly but only silence was his only response. Letting out a sigh, Ardyn placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and gave him a warm smile. “We need to talk about them.” 

Somnus darted his eyes towards his brother. “You don’t remember anything about them.” 

“Yes… that isn’t entirely true.” 

“I am sorry?” 

“When I daemonified the Infernian, I got most of my memories back from our time as mortals. It hurts Somnus. We need to talk about them.” 

Somnus scoffed, he knew Ardyn had lied earlier. “You kept that quiet.” 

“I told Cor.” Ardyn said. 

“Fine. What about?” 

“How about the day you were born, brother dear.”

* * *

_ Ardyn cocked his head to the side, in his father’s hold, as he stared at the little baby in his mother’s arms. He looked so tiny and beautiful. The moment Ardyn laid eyes on his little brother, he fell in love. He was perfect in every way, apart from the fact all he did was sleep. He was such a sleepy chappie and his name suited him perfectly. Somnus. However, Ardyn did find it strange that his parents had told him it was okay if he felt jealous but if he felt like they were putting him out at all, he had to tell them. Ardyn didn’t feel that way at all! He had a baby brother. He now had responsibility and it was his job to protect this little one like it was their parents jobs to protect the pair of them.  _

_ “Mama, can I hold Somnus?” Ardyn asked in a tiny voice.  _

_ Flora smiled at her eldest child. “Of course you can, Ardie.” _

_ “But you have to sit on my lap, alright?” Volturnus stated in a firm but caring tone.  _

_ Ardyn nodded and waited patiently as his father sat down on the bed next to his mother. Ardyn carefully crawled up the bed and sat in-between his father’s legs. Once comfortable he mirrored the position of his mother's arms before she handed a sleeping Somnus over to her husband. When Somnus was carefully placed into his tiny arms, his heart melted. This was his baby brother.  _

_ “Hello, Somnus.” Ardyn smiled brightly and spoke quietly like his parents had asked of him to do earlier. The little boy’s smile grew wider as he felt a tiny hand grip his white clothing and snuggle down into his hold. In a whisper, Ardyn stated with pride. “I love you too.” _

_ Ardyn felt the gentle hand of his mother brush through his hair. “You are an excellent big brother Ardyn.”  _

_ “Thank you, mama.” _

_ “You are going to help us look after him, yes?” His father asked, planting a small kiss on the top of Ardyn’s messy red-brown hair.  _

_ “Of course, dada. Nothing bad will ever happen to him while I am here.” Ardyn agreed, still looking at his baby brother with love. “We are going to be best friends forever.” _

_ Suddenly the little baby opened his eyes and he stared up at Ardyn. Ardyn thought he was going to cry, because that was what his parents had told him babies did when they were this small, but again Somnus didn’t make a sound. Instead, he blinked and gave his older brother a small smile before going back to sleep. _

_ Flora laughed. “I think Somnus likes that idea Ardie.”  _

_ “And that smile means he already trusts you, my lad.” Volturnus said, proudly looking at his adorable sons and darling wife.  _

_ “Well I can’t let him down now, can I?”  _

* * *

“Are you crying?” Ardyn asked in disbelief. 

“No!” Somnus raised his voice in a defensive tone. Of course, he wasn’t crying! He didn’t cry! “I need more sleep that is all.” 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Som, Reggie cries all the time.” 

“I am not my grandson.” 

“Fair enough.” 

The pair decided to put that conversation to bed. Even if Ardyn wasn’t crying, it still pained him to think it all went wrong because of their parents death and their different ideologies. What could have been spared if they had just talked to one another in the past? What relationship would they have now if they had? Would they have even gotten this far? Or would there immortality ever taken place-

A shiver ran down Ardyn’s spin. He knew exactly what would have happened because of that fucking goddess of ice. Umm… he had to tell Somnus about that still didn’t he? Well there was no time like the present.

* * *

Ardyn raised his eyebrow at the dogs that were following Luna around like she was made of gold. When they passed him, they paid both him and Cerbie no mind at all; it was like they weren’t even there. That was a little odd. He knew for a fact those mutts were scared of him and Cerbie, so… what was with their strange and protective behaviour over their owner? When Ardyn tried to bring it up with Luna, she was lost as well. Apparently, the dogs had been refusing to let her sleep alone, and if anyone got too close to her that wasn’t Regis, they would start growling and barking madly at the individual and it didn’t matter who it was either. They were even growling at his poor little sunbeam. To Ardyn that was completely unacceptable and when he tried to let the vermin know how rude they were being; he nearly got bitten, again, for being too close to the Oracle. Feeling more offended than before, Ardyn reported the incident to Regis and the King suggested they were just being protective because Luna hadn’t been feeling well lately and that there was nothing to worry about. Ardyn decided not to argue with his nephew and let it go but when Cerbie started becoming protective of the Oracle too, who he didn’t even know and wasn’t loyal to in the slightest, Ardyn’s concern grew more. 

What was going on with this crazy place? 

That wasn’t the strangest thing that would happen. A day or two later, Ardyn found himself becoming furiously protective over her too! 

He didn’t want to feel that way! It suddenly came on like that and he tried his best to avoid her to see if the feeling would go away. It didn’t. When they were forced into a room together, along with Regis, Clarus and Somnus as they finally decided on a date the wall would be erected; Ardyn could barely stand near her as she stunk of pheromones. He hated the smell. (one of the downsides of having an amazing sense of smell) The last time he smelt this particular smell was when Dianella Amicitia was carrying little Iris- 

_ Oh…. OH!  _

_ Oh shit!  _

Ardyn couldn’t help it; he stared at her with astonishment and confusion. She and Noctis had only been together for about six weeks! If she was producing that kind of smell, that meant she was about six weeks gone… at least no one could say that they wasted any time together when Noctis was around.

“Ardyn? Are you alright?” Luna asked, feeling rather uncomfortable with the staring. 

Ardyn shook his head lightly, clearer his throat. He had a very strong feeling that she had no idea what was happening to her right now. He thought it best that he didn’t drop a bombshell like that on her right this second though. “Perfectly. However, I am sorry I need to go and check on the boys and go through their reports with them again.”

“We are in the middle of an important meeting, Ardyn.” Somnus called out after him.

“Carry on without me!” Ardyn shouted back, vanishing into an abandoned corridor, finally able to breathe properly. 

It was short-lived, once he realised that she was going to stink out the place as she got further along with this pregnancy. A part of him was still in denial about it, but with the dogs, her insomnia, her sickness and refusing to eat certain foods, it made sense as to what was going on. Then it hit him how serious this was. She wasn’t only carrying a baby, she was carrying a Lucis Caelum and Noctis was meant to be the last of them… No wonder he was feeling protective! Bahamut had probably not planned for this and now she was at risk because of that god! Fuck! Ardyn knew he couldn’t keep this information to himself. Despite the smell, he had to tell her and everyone else. They had to protect her-

“Hey, Ass Hat.” 

Ardyn’s heart skipped a beat. 

He whirled around and caught his breath in his mouth at the sight of his husband who he hadn’t seen in two weeks! Suddenly he forgot all about his worries and concerns involving Luna and ran over to Cor, picking up him with so much joy and happiness.

“Cor!!!” 

Cor laughed, wrapping his legs around his husband’s waist and around his neck so he didn’t fall. “Hey. Did you miss me?” 

“Like you wouldn’t believe!” Ardyn cried, kissing Cor passionately, refusing to let him go. 

Through hard and loving kisses Cor managed to get out and ‘I missed you too’. Just like Ardyn, Cor didn’t want to let his husband go. These past couple of weeks had been crazy and the thought of coming home to both Ardyn and Prom was what kept him soldiering on. 

“I love you, My Marshal. I love you so much.” Ardyn muttered, resting his head against Cor’s.

“I love you too. I promised I was coming back, didn’t I?”

“You did. Now, I can finally relax.” Ardyn smiled lovingly, knowing he had both his husband and son back where they belonged. 

With him. 


End file.
